Meu primeiro amor  SongFic HG
by Malu Weasley Potter
Summary: Gina desabafa o que sente por Harry no dia seguinte ao inesperado beijo de Harry *EdP*


Gina acordara de manhã feliz da vida. Não acreditava ainda que Harry havia dado um beijo nela bem no meio do salão comunal. Não acreditava que ele a pediu em namoro. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, mas ela não se importava.

FLASHBACK

- Ganhamos! Ganhamos! Quatrocentos e cinquenta a cento e quarenta! – berrou Rony enquanto Harry voltava para a sala comunal da grifinória depois de sua detenção que não o deixou jogar a final. Como Harry odiava Snape.  
Harry não acreditava que Grifinória tinha ganhado da Corvinal. Então ele viu Gina correr ao seu encontro com uma expressão dura e intensa em seu olhar quando ela botou suas mãos enlaçadas no pescoço de Harry. E sem se preocupar com o fato de mais de 50 pessoas estarem olhando Harry a beijou. Depois de um tempo na festa com risadinhas histéricas sobre o "novo casal" Harry chamou Gina e apontou para a saída do retrato querendo que ela o seguisse. Os dois saíram pelo buraco com resmungos de uma mulher gorda bêbada falando: "isso é hora de sair?"  
- O que houve Harry? – disse Gina ansiosa  
- Bem, eu nem tive chance de te explicar por que eu te beijei agora a pouco e eu queria te falar que eu te beijei porque eu há algum tempo tenho visto você com olhos diferentes. E quando eu te vi beijando o Dino me deu uma vontade de espancá-lo mas eu tive que ficar segurando o Rony naquele dia. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te beijei porque eu te amo demais e eu quero que você namore comigo. Você aceita Gina Weasley? – disse Harry todo romântico. Como Gina esperara por aquilo. Desde os onze anos tentando esquecê-lo e agora fora correspondida.  
- É claro que sim Harry! – e a emoção de Harry foi tanta que ele lhe beijou de novo ardentemente, que é claro foi correspondido por Gina.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Depois de ter lembrado de tudo que aconteceu à ela no dia anterior, se deu conta que já estava atrasada para o café. Ela saiu correndo, encontrou Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Bom dia, meu amor – disse Gina causando arrepios no garoto  
- B..bom dia Gi! – disse Harry puxando Gina para um beijo caloroso que causou um certo calor em Gina.  
- Escuta Harry, tem como você ir pra sala precisa hoje depois das aulas? – disse Gina com um sorriso no rosto  
- Claro Gi, mas o que você quer fazer comigo? – disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso no rosto  
- Para a sua informação, Sr. Potter, eu não sou nenhuma Cho Chang(N/A: Como eu odeio essa garota) pra ficar me esfregando em você não. Eu vou ser uma namorada com os parafusos no lugar. É que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa lá.  
- Tudo bem então, eu te encontro lá – disse Harry gargalhando sobre o comentário cheio de ciúmes que Gina acabara de falar.

****

Depois de uma aula bem chata com o "seboso" Snape, Harry ainda tinha algumas chances de ter aquele dia como perfeito. Estava extremamente curioso pra saber o que Gina estava aprontando. Quando chegou na sala precisa, Harry viu Gina no banquinho do piano. Gina, que sentiu o cheiro de Harry de longe, correu para abraçá-lo.  
- Que bom que você veio Harry. Tenho uma canção pra tocar pra você.  
- Pra mim? Que interessante... – disse Harry logo depois levando um tapinha no braço de Gina  
- Não vai se acostumando não, Potter – disse Gina sorrindo. Gina se sentou no banco do piano e lembrou de cada detalhe que passara por causa de Harry. Então começou a cantar:

Eu te conheci  
Foi tão bom pra mim  
Nem eu sei por que razão  
Eu fui ficando assim(N/A: Ta na cara que é o amor né uahauahua)

Perto de você  
Minha timidez  
Me calava sem me abrir  
Vontade de dizer:

Meu primeiro amor  
O meu coração bate  
Por você  
Venha me fazer perder o medo  
Estou te amando amor

Me abraça  
Me ensina a te amar  
Pega a minha mão  
Saiba tudo o que estou sentindo  
É o meu primeiro amor

Como vou falar  
Desse meu amor  
Toda vez é sempre assim  
Eu fujo de você

Harry começou a rir quando ela cantou esse verso. Há um tempo atrás, toda vez que Harry falava com Gina, ela saía correndo

Talvez por eu ser  
Tão menina assim  
Não consigo encontrar  
Coragem pra falar

Meu primeiro amor  
O meu coração  
Bate por vocêVenha me fazer perder o medo  
Estou te amando

Me abraça  
Me ensina a te amar  
Pega a minha mão  
Saiba tudo que eu estou sentindo  
É o meu primeiro amor

Quando Gina terminou de cantar, Harry foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou. Quando desvencilhou-se dela, Gina pôde ver que os olhos de Harry estavam marejados.

- Essa canção é linda e tem tudo a ver com a gente. Quer dizer que você passou por tudo isso por minha causa – disse Harry emocionado  
- Isso e muito mais – disse Gina sorrindo  
- Desculpe se eu fui um cego Gina. Só agora pude perceber que eu te amo. Me desculpa ta?  
- Tudo bem Harry, o que importa é que estamos juntos agora

Dizendo isso Harry capturou os lábios de Gina e mostrou a ela o quanto ele a amava. Gina também mostrou a ele como o ama correspondendo ao beijo com muito amor e desejo.  
Gina sabia que Harry seria o seu primeiro amor pra sempre. Saíra com outros garotos mas desde os onze anos de idade já estava gamada em Harry e aqueles olhos que parecem "sapinhos cozidos". Harry também já tivera o seu primeiro amor, Cho Chang, é verdade. Mas o verdadeiro amor ele sabia que só Gina o teria. O que começou com uma amizade fraternal iria se acabar como amor verdadeiro e eterno.

FIM

Gente, eu achei essa música A CARA da Gina. Mas eu quero criticas e elogios hein( mas eu prefiro elogios ta) bjssss 


End file.
